


Can You Stay Still While I'm Like This

by smokeytaboo



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, I get so sappy with them rip, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Season 11, Smut, kinda??, no girlfriends, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeytaboo/pseuds/smokeytaboo
Summary: As he looked at him, Morgan felt himself become scarily vulnerable, the Earth threatening to come out from under him.Reid grabbed his face then with both hands and kissed him softly, and just like that, he was brought back down.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201





	Can You Stay Still While I'm Like This

**Author's Note:**

> um hello! it's crazy it's been almost 5 years since I posted anything with this pairing (!!!) I stopped watching cm after season 11 but tuned in for the last season & basically I got really emotional over the finale and started rewatching episodes and got inspired by these two again as I usually do. my last fic with them was pwp and I'm BACK at it again for yall with slightly more plot. i love them so much. rip criminal minds.

It’s funny, Morgan thought briefly as he pressed Reid into the wall of his apartment, how Reid seemed to transform before him, the normally stilted and self-conscious genius that he knew disappearing into something else. Morgan always noticed the way he never seemed to know what to do with his hands otherwise, but here, Reid’s hands on him were confident and insistent, arms around his neck as he pulled him in closer.

The room is dark, and Morgan doesn't bother to turn on the lights, scared that this will dissolve like sand before his eyes if he does.

Hurried thoughts buzzed around in his head as he gazed at the man in front of him, those eyes that always seemed to look through him, really see _him _for who he was, a level not accessible to plain profiling. That much Morgan knew. And as he looked at him, Morgan felt himself become scarily vulnerable, the Earth threatening to come out from under him. 

Reid grabbed his face then with both hands and kissed him softly, and just like that, he was brought back down.

Before Morgan let his control dissipate, he managed to get the door closed behind them, and when he did, they both instantly felt the change. That want, the endless desire they had harbored for years was forced in the small space between them, in the heated air between their bodies. It no longer had anyplace else to go, and as Reid pressed his lips urgently against Morgan’s, Morgan couldn’t imagine kissing anyone else.

Reid kissed him deep and slow, like he was trying to familiarize himself with Morgan’s mouth, trying to memorize the feeling. It took Morgan’s breath away, and he tilted Reid’s chin up with his hand as he slipped his tongue inside, earning a small, high sound from him.

The taste of coffee lingered in Reid’s mouth, and Morgan couldn’t seem to stop kissing him. He didn’t even realize how badly he needed to breathe until Reid pulled away, pressing his forehead into Morgan’s.

“Five years.” He whispered it, so low Morgan almost didn’t hear. “More specifically, five years, six months, and three days.”

Looking at him, a small look of confusion graced Morgan’s face before it relaxed in understanding and he ran his fingers over Reid’s cheek, smiling softly at him. 

Morgan told him that it'd been longer for him, closer to seven, and a moment passed, vivid memories of Reid’s anthrax attack swirling in his head. He had known then, through the sense of helplessness that overwhelmed him. “Sorry I can’t give you the exact timeline though, boy genius.” he teased.

Another pause came between them, and Reid exhaled sharply. Awe crossed his features.

“It’s okay.” Reid breathed out, surging forward again to rejoin their lips.

Time moved in slow motion after that, and they can’t remove their clothes fast enough. They both worked at the buttons on Reid’s shirt for what felt like ten minutes, letting it slip off on the floor. Thankfully, Morgan could get his quickly over his head. It was honestly ridiculous, the amount of time it took them to get off each other long enough to head to the bedroom, but the motivation came when Morgan realized he didn’t want his first time with Reid to be in his living room with Clooney running around their legs.

Once they arrived in Morgan’s bedroom, passion ignited quickly and without reservation, and Morgan found himself touching and kissing every area of flesh he could reach, hands placed around Reid’s waist as Reid pressed his fingers into Morgan’s back. The soft moans and whines he was able to coax out of Reid was intoxicating, each sound and each dig of his fingers going straight to his rapidly hardening flesh.

At the same time Morgan noticed the press of Reid’s own clothed hardness against his thigh, Reid reached for his belt, looking for his nod of approval before he unbuckled him with shaky fingers.

The belt clattered to the floor and Reid bit his lip as he finally reached inside and took ahold of him through his underwear, his breathing picking up with heavy arousal.

Morgan groaned, taking his turn now to undo Reid’s zipper and get a hand around him as well, both leaning into the other, rocking into the pleasure until it became too much.

Without warning, Reid sunk onto his knees, pulling down Morgan’s pants and underwear along with him and Morgan’s knees threatened to give out at the sight. He kicked his pants off from around his feet and collapsed on the bed as Reid wrapped his hand around his now naked cock.

Thick in his hand, Reid squeezed lightly, focusing on how Morgan’s flesh jumped in his palm, the velvet smoothness of it. His tongue swiped over his lip when he noticed the small bead of wetness pooled at the tip, and desperation surged through his chest.

The other man in front of him had his face trained on Reid’s, mouth slightly parted as he watched him.

The first strokes were slow and tight and steady, thin fingers gripping him with confidence. Morgan propped up on his elbows, muscles in his arm flexing as Reid sped up slightly.

Morgan noticed how Reid was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, gaze flicking up to Morgan before watching his cock in his hand. A light blush came over his cheeks, traveling to his neck. He rubbed his thumb over the head on the upstroke and it made Morgan keen. Reid does it again, and again, inching a little closer to him. Close enough to feel his breath ghosting over his hot cock. He doesn’t even get to clench his stomach in anticipation before Reid’s mouth was on him, taking several inches of him all at once and sucking.

“Oh, pretty boy...” Morgan praised.

Reid moaned then, mouth full of his cock and that’s just. A lot.

Gripping onto the sheet under him, Morgan tried to focus on not getting too worked up because he was already achingly hard and the way Reid looked up at him from beneath his eyelashes, lips wet and stretched around him, he knew it’d be over far too soon.

It’s like Reid _knows_ it though, and he felt Reid pulling more of him inside and increasing the suction, using his fingers to stimulate what his mouth wasn't touching. When Morgan swore, Reid circled his tongue around Morgan’s tip and his eyes were on him again, expression flooded with such urgency it made Morgan’s heart stutter.

Reid’s hand disappeared under him and he slid his pants and underwear off before he took his own cock in his hand with slightly trembling fingers. The taste and feel of Morgan on his tongue had him quickly filling out in his palm, the saltiness of him and the way he felt Morgan’s flesh harden in his mouth. His unabashed sounds of pleasure.

“So good, feels so good baby,” Morgan groaned, and his breath quickened.

The mouth around him doesn’t let up, his lips moving up and down his length steadily, eyes still fucking on him, and Morgan shot his arm out and grabbed the back of Reid’s head, fingers beginning to tighten in his hair before he regained control and released it back onto the mattress.

“No,” Reid blurted out, panting. He sounds wrecked. “I mean... um.” He swallowed. “Can you put your- your hand. Back in my hair, please?”

It took a second for Morgan to rejoin his limbs to his brain but once he did, he grabbed a fistful of those gorgeous coffee-colored curls and scraped his fingernails across his scalp, earning a low whine from Reid.

“God, all you have to do is ask.”

Reid was back on him in an instant, his eyes fluttering closed. Morgan’s hand pulled a little and _that_ was it. The reaction in him was like lightning, full body shudders overtaking him, making him vibrate. He whimpered, and Morgan pulled a little harder. Reid rewarded him with taking him deep in his throat, pushing past his gag reflex.

“Fuck, Reid. _Spencer_.” Morgan gasped, his hips lifting up on their own accord. “Fuck.”

The feeling of Reid’s saliva dripping off his cock had him aching, heat stirring in his gut, and he placed a hand on Reid’s shoulder as a warning.

Pulling wetly off his cock, Reid looked up at him through thick eyelashes and replaced his mouth with his fingers, stroking quickly. “You gonna come?” he asked, voice thready, eager.

Morgan nodded and Reid’s wrist sped up, lips grazing the head of Morgan’s flesh. He panted, breathing shakily from his own arousal. Reid’s hands were truly divine, and Morgan knew, as he rushed toward his release, he’d never see Reid dragging them down the expanse of a map or flipping the pages of a book the same way again.

Tension coiled deliciously in Morgan’s body and he threw his head back as it reached his peak, waves of bliss flooding him as he released in Reid’s hand. He let out choked moans, eyes opening in time to see some of his cum paint the corner of Reid’s mouth, and he groaned loudly as the other man used his thumb to gather it and press it between his lips. He was pulled from his body and brought back down again in an instant, his world tilting on its axis and making his head spin.

“You’re killing me.”

Reid still thrummed with energy, restless with the need to come and Morgan’s head becomes fuzzy at the sight of Reid’s hand working his long and wet cock, soft whines of pleasure coming from his parted lips.

“Morgan...” He dropped his forehead on his thigh. “I’m so close.” 

And at that, Morgan's head cleared.

“Get up here, pretty boy,” Morgan said, and helped Reid stand up before he maneuvered him on top of the mattress. He followed him, eyes dark, and reached underneath him to bring him further up the bed. Reid stared at him with blown pupils and Morgan leaned down and kissed him deeply, arms on either side of him. The kiss traveled down across his jaw, over his neck, and Morgan filled with heat at the way he arched into him and gasped when he sucked a mark into the soft flesh.

Lips traveled further, grazing across his chest to close over a hard nipple, running his tongue over it. He felt Reid’s fingers at the back of his neck, face toward the ceiling and lips drawn tightly together.

He gave the other one the same amount of attention before raising up and letting himself look at the mess he’d made of him.

Reid looked almost... shy. His eyes flicked off to the side and he squirmed underneath him. He was a sight. Skin flushed pink and lips bitten red with hair wild and unruly, one arm lifted beside his head absentmindedly twirling a strand around his finger as he met Morgan’s face with hooded and trusting eyes.

“You’re gorgeous.” Morgan said it when it came in his head, watching how Reid looked at him, like a man in love, before he dipped back down into his body, mouth finding another sweet spot on his neck as his hips grinded on top of his, their sweat-slick skin moving easily together.

“Oh --” Reid immediately arched up, and Morgan’s spent cock twitched at the feel of his hardness rubbing against his belly. “Morg- Derek. Derek.” Morgan’s fingers found their way to Reid’s hair again, burying them in his disheveled tresses.

“Touch yourself for me? Want to see you make yourself come,” Morgan said in his ear.

“Fuck.” Reid whined, spreading his legs and Morgan fitted himself in between them, watching Reid’s fingers urgently close around himself.

He worked up and down, small shaky breaths pushing past his lips and Morgan kissed his nose, his chin, fingers running up his thighs as he felt them tremble underneath. Reid’s free hand grabbed his bicep, the pulse of his fingers searing into Morgan’s overheated flesh.

It’s when Morgan dragged his fingers down over the base of his cock to his balls that Reid whimpered and tensed, hand working faster. He continued to watch him closely, moving his finger lower, and pressed firmly against his hole.

Reid made a sound close to a sob and Derek’s name as he arched up for the final time, and oh. Spencer Reid on the brink of orgasm was something Morgan willed to burn deep inside his memory, something he wished he could paint and hang up somewhere.

His mouth fell open as he shuddered and cried out, hand still working over his cock as he released wetly on his and Morgan’s stomachs, white hot pleasure making him see spots behind his eyelids. His climax lasted a long time, tremors racking his body after he’s spent and gasping against Morgan’s lips.

It took a little while for them to untangle themselves from each other, both immensely satisfied and comfortable feeling the other’s chest rise and fall.

Once they actually move to get cleaned up, they end up in the same position until Morgan’s stomach makes a loud noise, starved since this morning and Reid laughed, a wonderful sound. Morgan suggested they order some food and Reid agreed, watching Morgan pull some sweatpants on before padding over to get his phone.

Morgan unlocked the screen as he settled back next to him, and Reid wrapped his arms around him, snuggling in close.

“Thai or Chinese?”

“I don’t know,” Reid answered, eyes closed.

Morgan chuckled, and the sound went through him, making his chest swell.

“That’s definitely not something I hear from you very often.”

A second or two passed before Reid spoke, soft and quiet in Morgan’s skin. “The part of our brain primarily responsible for decision making, the lateral orbitofrontal cortex, becomes less active during sex and after orgasm.”

“I’ll pick then,” Morgan said, and there was a smile in his voice, fingers back in Reid’s hair and running across his scalp, making him melt. He fell asleep like that, and Morgan succeeded in not waking him when he got up to answer the door and retrieve the food.

+++

After, Morgan slipped in next to Reid, holding him close by the waist as he fell into a slumber he’d describe as perfect. The next morning was even more so, the genius soft and adorable from sleep, the ends of his hair lit by sunlight as he smiled up at him.

“I love you,” he said finally.

“I love you, too," Reid answered.

Unrestrained passion found them again that morning, and Morgan heard those words over and over again as Reid moaned his I love you’s into Morgan’s skin as he writhed underneath him, and Morgan whispered his through feverish kisses, each wondering how they lived before this, the most surreal sensation of completeness. And how they came to possess it.

As they held each other, safe and warm in each other’s arms, it wasn’t questioned for long.


End file.
